The specific aims of the Education Core are: 1) to integrate and create synergies between the pre-clinical[unreadable] and clinical investigators within MARC and between MARC investigators and other NIDA-funded centers; 2)[unreadable] engage trainees in translational research by pairing pre-clinical trainees (NIDA/NIAAA training grant) with[unreadable] clinical investigators and clinical trainees (psychiatry residents and fellows) with pre-clinical investigators; 3)[unreadable] design a career development program for MARC researchers to improve their communication, presentation[unreadable] and mentoring skills and an evaluation tool for measuring the program's impact; and 4) generate[unreadable] opportunites for the researchers to present their research findings to a national conference forum and to the[unreadable] public through community outreach and K-12 school education programs.[unreadable] The Education Core will coordinate with the academic units of the Departments of Behavioral Neuroscience[unreadable] and Psychiatry at the Oregon Health & Science University and of the Division of Mental Health and Clinical[unreadable] Neuroscience at the Veterans Administration Medical Center. The goals of the MARC support the health,[unreadable] education and community service missions of the University to promote healthy lifestyles and to improve[unreadable] science literacy of Oregon citizenry. The University has made a substantial commitment to establishing[unreadable] effective science education through its funding of the Science Outreach & Resources (SOAR) Committee[unreadable] and the Office of Science Education Opportunites. MARC researchers benefit from the wealth of[unreadable] opportunities to share their research findings with the public through one of the many campus' science[unreadable] education events including the Brain Awareness Week and Mental Health Week celebrations. The unique[unreadable] training combined with outreach opportunities gives every MARC researchers a chance to refine their[unreadable] communications skills and to more effectively disseminate their research findings.